lastdaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe Matlock
Chloe Matlock (also known as Chloe Metcalfe or just Chloe) was a member of the Australian special forces who came to America and became involved in three villainous plots. She has since disappeared, and is presumed dead, though since this is Chloe, one should never presume she is actually dead. Pre-Jonah Chloe was trained in specialised combat in Canberra, NSW, Australia. She was placed in charge of a strike team of fifteen soldiers who would go around on special missions, but mostly lounging around. When the zombie apocalypse hit, she and her team were instructed to try and stop the zombies, but instead, they were all wiped out. Feeling responsible, Chloe went utterly insane, leaving Australia in a schooner in June 2007. She arrived in Mexico after drifting from island to island in January 2008. There, she continued to raid towns along the western coast, blasting zombies and humans alike. In March 2008, she met Jonah Wiggins in Little Rock, Arkansas. After the vaccine for Malaysian Rabies was discovered, she and Jonah concocted a plan to steal it as well as Cell 2147. This plan would become known as Operation Jalapeno. Operation Jalapeno The operation consisted of three parts. Chloe would be sent west to Dwight Dunn's base where she would hold the council of the IDS hostage until the Pirates of the Mississippi agreed to give her Cell 2147. Jonah would pretend to be a trapped survivor calling for aid from the Pirates, but he would then take their team hostage, demanding all of the vaccine. A third conspirator named Mikey would steal a nuclear weapon (called the Jalapeno) from some teen-agers. Initially, everything went as planned, first with Jonah capturing the Pirate team, then Mikey stealing the Jalapeno, and finally, Chloe holding the council hostage. However, the Pirates gave Jonah cleaning supplies disguised as vaccine, killing him. Chloe went even more insane and just killed all the hostages before disappearing again. The Jalapeno disappeared, and was later recovered by Chloe. Reappearance After the incident with the IDS council, Chloe took the one surviving member, Quouar, and went back to Little Rock. There, she found her dead companions as well as the Jalapeno. She hid the Jalapeno and started travelling the country with the rapidly weakening Quouar. At one point, Chloe found Antistes's modified smallpox hidden away in a refrigerator in Arizona. In late August 2008, Chloe and Quouar came across Lark Ahmad in Canada. He gave them a ride to the CotA base, at which point, Chloe left Quouar behind and continued on her own. She picked up the Jalapeno and took it with her, but until late March 2009, she encountered no one. The Empire In late March, Chloe arrived in Washington DC, and was promptly taken into custody by the Empire, led by Katsuo Hiraku. They took her nuke and the virus, but otherwise, she was left unharmed. Katsuo realised she could be used, and so kept her prisoner. When Quouar arrived in Washington DC as the ambassador from the Pirates, Katsuo killed her, and pinned the blame on Chloe, who went along happily with this plan. Katsuo convinced the Pirates she had escaped and gone rogue when in fact she was safely imprisoned in his base. However, she did manage to escape, getting on a boat and going to Iceland. Iceland Once in Iceland, Chloe took over the country by entering their governmental headquarters in Njorn with two machine guns. She goaded Captain Dryfter into fighting her on a volcano, a fight which she won. Believing him dead, she returned to Njorn, and tried to govern the country, not doing too bad a job. However, in July, Malaysian Rabies was re-introduced to Iceland. With the help of Ijsbrand Sigurðarson, she tried to call for aid from another group, but their requests were denied. So, she loaded 10.000 Icelanders onto ships and sailed them back to America. Her group ended up in West Virginia where they founded the town of Ánægður Dalur. In the valley, they also came across Antistes who became a productive if odd member of the town. In the valley where Ánægður Dalur was located, Antistes found a bunker which he, Chloe, and Ijsbrand decided to explore. They have not been heard from since, and are presumed dead. The town of Ánægður Dalur was hit with poison gas and wiped out. The assailants are unknown.